Quests
Rune Quests Move to the next level! A beginners quest that helps you move up to the next level. Available until level 3. Prerequisites | REWARD: 100% EXPERIENCE Earn some Skillpoints! A beginners quest that helps you obtain 1000 skill points. Available until level 20. Prerequisites | IQ - 100 | REWARD: 1000 SKILL POINTS Aid a Seamstress The Aerid Seamstress has run out of cotton balls and can't complete her clothing orders. Bring her 5 cotton balls so that she may complete her orders. Prerequisites | Cotton Ball - 5 | REWARD: COTTON RAG Caught in a Tree! Poor little Madeline's cat is stuck in a nectar tree. Bring it back down to her and she will give you a reward. Prerequisites | IQ - 500 | REWARD: NECTAR Hunter's Request Xelion the hunter is looking for someone to join him in the hunt for fine animal leather. Prerequisites | IQ - 500 | REWARD: LEATHER Gardener's Dream The local gardener has developed a special seedling that can only grow way up in the mountains. Being a frail old fart, he asks you to go plant it for him. Prerequisites | IQ - 750 | Small Can of Water - 1 | REWARD: KILAN NUT In the Forest A local maiden needs you to bring some stones from the forest to help her build her house. While you are in the forest, you see some wood chips which you could pocket for later use. Prerequisites | IQ - 500 | REWARD: WOOD CHIPS Tales from the Crypt A children's folklore tells of the luck that is to be had by those who uncover a 100-year-old bone. Head over to the local cemetery to see what you can find. Prerequisites | IQ - 500 | REWARD: BONE FRAGMENTS Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | REWARD: 50% EXPERIENCE, 1 PATROLMANS LETTER A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husbands grave. Prerequisites | Employment Challenge In order to apply for employment, you need to prove that you're not some low-life bum. Those worthy of a job shall receive an Employment Token, good for one job application. Prerequisites | labour - 200 | REWARD: EMPLOYMENT TOKEN Aerid Quests Path of Enlightenment Your progression in the world of Blade of Eternity has earned the praise of the Elders. They offer you the chance to learn the ways of the Syr, Andvari and Goen. Each path has its own benefits and specific skills that can be learned. Once you choose a path, there is no going back. Ultimately, the path you choose will affect your gameplay for here on. Choose wisely. Lumberjack's Task Lumberjack Dalfur needs wood chips to test his new method for creating a complete wooden log. Bring him 3 wood chips to help him test his method. Prerequisites | IQ - 1,000 | Wood Chip - 3 | REWARD: WOOD Don't Tell A Soul A foreign trader has developed a special liquid to write letters with. He will share the secret with you if you bring him a glass jar to hold the liquid. Prerequisites | IQ - 1,000 | Glass Jar - 1 | REWARD: SECRET LETTER Miners Conspiracy Rumour has it that the local miners are stealing some of the steel shards from the Steel Mill and selling them on the blackmarket. Go investigate the case! Prerequisites | IQ - 2,000 | Reward: 1 Steel Shard Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | REWARD: 50% EXPERIENCE, 1 PATROLMANS LETTER A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husbands grave. Prerequisites | Arcane Wisdom Your thirst for greater knowledge has led you high pillars of Iaerta. You must use hone your skills to climb these pillars in order to obtain the wisdom of the Elders. Prerequisites | REWARD: 500 SKILLPOINTS, 1 BOOK OF ARCANE WISDOM What Dwells in the Dark The crazy town witch-doctor tells you that there is a nest of unique spiders under the bridge just outside of the city. If you are brave enough, catch some spiders in a glass jar and bring it back to him. Be careful not to get bitten! Prerequisites | IQ - 1,000 | Glass Jar - 1 | Reward: 5 Silica Seal of an Alchemist The local alchemist will develop a special potion for you if you bring him a Secret Letter. Prerequisites | IQ - 1,500 | Secret Letter - 1 | REWARD: MITHRIL ELIXIR ' ' Leader's Challenge Sure, you may have defeated a few weak players, but are you a distinguished fighter yet? Bring me a Patrolman's Letter and a Mithril Elixir to prove your valor. Prerequisites | IQ - 5,000 | Patrolmans Letter - 1 | Mithril Elixir - 1 | REWARD: MARK OF TRUST Northridge Quests LEVEL 28 Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | Reward: 50% experience, Patrolmans Letter LEVEL 28 A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husband's grave. Prerequisites''' | Reward: $9,200, Widow's Handkerchief Miners Conspiracy Rumour has it that the local miners are stealing some of the steel shards from the Steel Mill and selling them on the blackmarket. Go investigate the case! Prerequisites | IQ - 2,000 | Reward: 1 Steel Shard Sculptors Quiz While admiring a bronze sculpture at the museum, an bronzesmith quizzes you. Prerequisites | IQ - 2,000 | Reward: 1 Bronze Shard Grab a Hammer The stubborn local blacksmith will only craft something special for you if you possess the Secret Letter. Prerequisites | IQ - 3,000 | Secret Letter - 1 | Reward: 1 Blacksmiths Contract All that Glitters Are you looking for work? Bring a Secret Letter to Dol'Hamir the goldsmith, to verify your partnership in the creation of a special mold. Prerequisites | IQ - 3,000 | Secret Letter - 1 | Reward: Goldsmiths Instructions A Deadly Science The local alchemist has developed a new deadly liquid, which she calls 'Nightfire'. She will teach you the elbarote method of making Nightfire if you bring her 2 Glass Jars and 5 Silica. Prerequisites | labour - 10,000 | Glass Jar - 2 | Silica - 5 | Reward: Nightfire Von Quests Don't Poke Yourself The Von seamstress is developing a new technique for making advanced armors. She only shares her secrets with those who possess the Secret Letter. Prerequisites | IQ - 8,000 | Secret Letter - 1 | REWARD: METALLIC CORD Tales from the Past It has been foretold that those who come into possession of an Earth Stone can fashion it into the distinguished Elders Broach. Prerequisites | IQ - 15,000 | Earth Stone - 1 | REWARD: ELDER'S BROACH Whispers of the Past Hidden inside the ancient temples are old books which contain greater knowledge. Bring the head monk a Secret Letter and he will show you where these books lie. Prerequisites | IQ - 15,000 | Secret Letter - 1 | REWARD: BOOK OF KNOWLEDGE Let's Go Diving The local goldsmith swears that he can see bits of gold at the bottom of the river. Unfortunately, he can't swim, so he asks you to see what you can find. Prerequisites | IQ - 8,000 | REWARD: GOLD SHARD Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | REWARD: 50% experience, PATROLMAN'S LETTER A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husbands grave. Prerequisites | REWARD: $16,100, WIDOW'S HANDKERCHIEF Level 49 quest: Arcane Wisdom Your thirst for greater knowledge has led you high pillars of Iaerta. You must hone your skills to climb these pillars in order to obtain the wisdom of the Elders. Prerequisites | REWARD: 3,000 skillpoints, BOOK OF ARCANE WISDOM Glandir Quests Uphold the Family Honor Talwise was very close to his brother Uldihan. He only crafts for those within his family tree. Bring him a Secret Letter and Eoriana's handkerchief, and he might craft something special for you. Prerequisites | IQ - 25,000 | Secret Letter - 1 | Widow's Handkerchief - 1 | REWARD: CRYSTALSMITH'S BLUEPRINT Collector's Delight A gem collector in the local market is so intrigued by the jade stone that she will transform the stone into a jade charm for you, as long as you give her half of the original. Prerequisites | IQ - 15,000 | Jade - 1 | REWARD: JADE CHARM A jade encrusted locket, symbolizing nobility. Seductive Powers The heart of the beautiful village maiden, Aria, can only be swayed with the offering of a Ruby stone. Bring her one and you may receive her charm. Prerequisites | IQ - 15,000 | Ruby - 1 | REWARD: TEMPTRESS' CHARM A shiny locket that causes the wearer fall in love with the temptress Thora. Talwise's Debt Talwise, the crystalsmith, has gotten himself into some gambling trouble. The collectors have agreed to call off the debt if you bring them a Secret Letter in his name. Prerequisites | IQ - 12,000 | Secret Letter - 1 | REWARD: CRYSTAL SHARD LEVEL 65: Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | REWARD: 50% experience, PATROLMAN'S LETTER LEVEL 65: A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husbands grave. Prerequisites | REWARD: $28,100, WIDOW'S HANDKERCHIEF LEVEL 65: Arcane Wisdom Your thirst for greater knowledge has led you high pillars of Iaerta. You must hone your skills to climb these pillars in order to obtain the wisdom of the Elders. Prerequisites | REWARD: 5,000 skillpoints, BOOK OF ARCANE WISDOM Linheim Quests Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | REWARD: 50% experience, PATROLMAN'S LETTER A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husbands grave. Prerequisites | REWARD: $49,200, WIDOW'S HANDKERCHIEF Gem Fusion The Linheim alchemist has developed a special remedity that allows him to fuse Amethyst gems under intense heat to create a special gem called Aria. Bring him 3 of these gems and a secret letter, and he will fuse an Aria for you. Prerequisites | IQ - 40,000 | Amethyst - 3 | Secret Letter - 1 | REWARD: Gained at level 100 Century Club One hundred levels have you conquered thus far. Your progression in this world is one to be admired by those around you. Please bring to me 100 red berries as a sign of your struggles throughout this great quest and I shall reward you handsomely. Prerequisites | IQ - 50,000 | Red Berries - 100 | REWARD: 50% experience, 5,000 skillpoints, $50,000, BLESSED SCROLL OF WISDOM Gained at level 100 Crystal Envy The Linheim crystalsmith is a greedy man. He alone holds the recipe to a rare mold that he is not willing to share. However, he loves looking at maps, blueprints, and all things crystal. Bring him something related to this you might be able to convince him to trade. Prerequisites | IQ - 50,000 | Crystalsmith's Blueprint - 1 | REWARD: RECIPE: CRYSTALSMITH'S MOLD LEVEL 110 OR 111 sorry I did not check if these were available at 110 Who Goes There? While travelling around the lands at night, a patrolman mistakes you for a thief. Prerequisites | REWARD: 50% experience, PATROLMAN'S LETTER LEVEL 110 OR 111 sorry I did not check if these were available at 110 A Sad Story Today marks the anniversary of the death of Eoriana's husband Uldihan. She would be grateful if you could help her bring a bouquet of flowers to her husbands grave. Prerequisites | REWARD: $86,200, WIDOW'S HANDKERCHIEF LEVEL 110 OR 111 sorry I did not check if these were available at 110 Arcane Wisdom Your thirst for greater knowledge has led you high pillars of Iaerta. You must hone your skills to climb these pillars in order to obtain the wisdom of the Elders. Prerequisites | REWARD: 7,000 skillpoints, BOOK OF ARCANE WISDOM